You suck at surfing
by Gerkyhen
Summary: "You're naked?" "Ugh...yes." "As in; swimming short-less?" Prompt from indecisive-ays. You do realise Indecisive, that you've made me do my first RocketXTia fic? I hope you're happy! XD R&R?


You suck at surfing

_For __indecisive-ays (I hope this __**does**__ manage to lift your spirits ^_^) _

It was quieter where Rocket and Tia were. They were on one of the many beaches of Paridisia, lolling under a parasol, with only the waves and the distant shouts from the beach nearby to accompany them. They had, originally, been sitting with the rest of the gang, but they'd felt they had to leave once Micro-Ice suggested they played 'sand-balls', an interesting, 'fun' alternative to snowballs.

They sat watching the waves in silence. Neither of them really needed to speak, they were just happy to be in each other's company; at least that **had** been Rocket's thought pattern until Tia sighed heavily.

"What?" He questioned.

"I'm bored." Tia replied plainly.

"Well...what do you want to do?" He sat up and looked at her questioningly.

She turned her head lazily and smirked cheekily at him.

"Oooh," Rocket breathed in realisation, then: "Oooh."

Tia crawled forwards slightly, put her face tantalisingly close to his and then whispered: "I want to go surfing."

_I really need to keep my libido in check _Rocket mentally corrected himself and tried not to let his disappointment show.

"Surfing? Really?"

"Yeah," Tia nodded, trying to hide her amused smile at Rocket's **slight **desperation. "I saw some guys doing it earlier, it looks fun."

"What part of waiting for a giant wave to engulf you looks fun?" Rocket enquired. Tia's impish nature and daredevil qualities genuinely confused him sometimes.

Tia laughed then stood up; she extended her hand for Rocket to take. "Come on," she implored. "**One **time."

Sighing Rocket took her hand and stood too. "Fine," he relented. "Why do I listen to you?" He added, earning a mocking pout of his girlfriend. Then the two made their way to the _Surf Shack_.

* * *

Half an hour –half of which was taken up by Rocket interrogating the man at the _Surf Shack _about the safety of his boards- later and the two were back on their beach (having to almost **run **past Micro-Ice to avoid his excited questions) contemplating the waves.

"Those waves look pretty big." Rocket mused doubtfully.

"Oh come on," Tia laughed. "They're not that big."

"They're big enough." Rocket retorted quietly.

"I'm going in," Tia declared, picking up her board defiantly. "And, if you weren't a big wimp, you would follow."

Rocket stared at her, open mouthed in surprise, awe...and hurt male pride.

"I'm not a wimp." He yelled after her.

"I can't hear you Rocket," she barked back. "The scary, massive waves are crashing down too loud!"

Rocket sighed heavily and then followed his girlfriend to the shore, where she was contemplating the water. He looked at her sideways, a smile curving on his lips.

"Scaaared?" He teased.

Tia looked up at him and the look of complete challenge in her eyes nearly gave him a nosebleed. She smirked at his reaction, before splashing into the water. Once she was waist deep, she sat up on her board and waved at him. He waved back sheepishly, causing her to shake her head good-naturedly before paddling towards a wave.

Dear Lord she looked good on a surfboard. Rocket bit his lip as he examined her strong thighs gripping either side of the board, as she waited for a wave. Her pale blue bikini looked gorgeous on her and...Oh dammit he was going in after her. The man splashed into the water –dreading and damning himself all the way- until he was next to her. She cast him a sly smirk (as if to say: 'I told you so') before they both turned back to await a wave.

"Oh God." Rocket breathed as a huge wave became apparent upon the horizon.

"It'll be fun Rocket." Tia reassured him.

"You won't be saying that when you're drowning." Rocket replied.

Tia stuck her tongue out at him and then slowly turned around on her board.

"What're you-" Rocket began and then the wave was upon them.

Tia paddled forward on the wave's momentum for a moment before standing up on her surfboard.

"Wooo!" She called, grinning madly as she managed to stay on her –shaky- legs.

Rocket, meanwhile, was underwater, hating his girlfriend.

Said girlfriend, rode her surfboard all the way to the shore, and –looking exhilarated- turned to face the ocean.

"Rocket?" She yelled.

The white-haired woman burst out laughing when her boyfriend's head became apparent, bobbing pretty darn far away, in the ocean.

"I'm...I'm coming!" She called, still halfway caught between her laughter.

She paddled her surfboard over to him, and then stopped. She turned and sat on her surfboard sideways, smirking down at him.

"Have fun?" She questioned.

"Oh yeah, best moment of my life," Rocket replied sarcastically. "But the prize has gotta go to my swimming shorts, that decided they'd leave me to bear the brunt of the wave by myself."

This caught Tia's interest; she shifted into a lying position on the surfboard and grinned naughtily at him.

"You're naked?"

"Ugh...yes."

"As in; swimming short-less?"

"Yes Tia."

There was a moment of silence and then Tia splashed into the water with him.

"Hello." She greeted huskily.

"Tia?" Rocket asked, looking rather confused.

"Since you went surfing with me," Tia began; she shuffled slightly, reached down and then retrieved her bikini bottoms. "I think I'll be swimming short-less with you."

Rocket stared at her, open mouthed. Tia nuzzled his nose with her own as she undid her bikini top.

"You suck at surfing." She whispered before engulfing him in a kiss.

_Yay! I accidentally got into the whole prompt-ness thing! XD This is for Indecisive who gave me the prompt: Rocket/Tia and a surfboard. I hope I didn't completely butcher their characters (I've never written for them before). Right Indecisive get on with my prompt! (Jokes ^_^ you take as long as you want lovey :L). So anyway, R&R. _


End file.
